Lance Corp Levi Cleaning Superstar
by Pandaawrites
Summary: Meet Humanity's Strongest. Titan Hunter by day, Dust Hunter by night. While the people he protects - and adores are sleeping, he switches to another identity in where he truly can reveal his true ability, cleaning. Or maybe that was why he was so fascinated by what Eren said, to wipe out all Titans on the face of this earth. Oh yes, and dust. Accepting chars!
1. The Night Hunter Lance Corporal Levi

_Levi was, and is humanity's strongest, humanity's power and humanity's security and protection. His speed, his strength and energy are over the strengths of Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Fubar combined, or perhaps, much, much above, or perhaps, close to the heavens than anyone soldier that lived. Legend he is, legend he will be...if you don't mind that he's merely taller than an overgrown bear cub._

_However, there is this little dark secret he kept away from his fellow comrades, that Lance Corporal Levi had a secret identity. In fact, perhaps Hanji Zoe was the only one who knew, and promised Lance Corporal Levi that she'd zip her mouth upon anyone who asks about it, and maybe internally laugh about it as well._

_But Lance Corporal Levi never felt shame about his secret identity. He was in fact proud of it as well. It was his only chance to show his compassion and care among his people and he sees it as a great duty to seeth between the poor and damned parts of society and to show them the way to hope._

_Lance Corporal Levi is, and will be humanity's strongest, yet he wishes others to see him as humanity's kindness; an angel, someone God-sent._

_Lance Corporal Levi is titan hunter by day, but at night, he someone anyone wouldn't have imagined him to be._

_While the people are sleeping at night, Lance Corporal Levi reveals his secret idenity._

_He is..._

_He is..._

_**Humanity's Hygiene Control.**_

-o-o-o-o-

Author's Note: Send in chars! No matter they're SnK/AoT or not! I would write up an interaction between Humanity's Most Hygienic (XD) and them! This is only the first chap and yes, I'm back in the crazy, LULZ part of FF! I know I can't just write Metal Fight Beyblade all the time or I won't be going anywhere, so I had to write some different categories and this is perfect! Well about how I thought of it, I suddenly had a thought about Levi having his secret cleaning headquarters and me and a friend at art class (not the ones at school) thought about stupid conversations between Levi and several other chars and ta-da! This was born! So I hope you can review in who you want Levi to m- I mean clean up and remember to review afterwards! Ciao!


	2. One new call from a worthy citizen

**Author's Note: I've always been happy to be finally able to do something to entertain myself and of course, others, for a time. As I've said in the A/N of another story (No, no, not Shingeki-related. You might not like it.), I am drowned in my work and thanks to God, I'm sick, but being sick to me now was always a blessing despite THE HEADACHES AND THE STOMACH CRAMPS (Thank God they were horrible) AND HARDCORE CHINESE-STYLE RECOVERY TREATMENTS FROM MY MOM, but they would enjoyable anyway as I finally get time to escape from work and do something I like such as writing or drawing stuff out of my mind, and even though I'd probably end up sleeping at home instead, it's usually safer for me to draw out my thoughts there and adding on that I got a new laptop, I can finally be able to write in peace and comfort so I won't have to embarrassingly type in front the entire family on the public computer (No I don't write porn, bear with that) and get chased in hot pursuit about my dad about what my new story's about…I only like to show people what I do when I like to, especially by anonymous means where no one knows who the heck I am and I can safely write or draw without people asking me what the heck I'm doing.**

**Right, enough with all my rambling and time for the funnies! Or Not.**

**Read and Review please!**

* * *

Night has come. The moon shone above the sieges, its soft light cradling the city to its slumber. The stars adorning the dark night shone above it gleefully with anticipation, as if they were greeting an important someone, and that we knew is our great hero, Lance Corporal Levi, Humanity's Strongest. Levi was strong. Levi was fierce, and most of all, he never sleeps.

While the rest of the troops were wandering in their wonderful dreams, the Corporal sneaked fast to his secret headquarters. And when I mean fast, I mean as fast as the wind. The Corporal never needed to hide while in motion. He was much too fast for the average eye to see anyway. Besides, everyone would think that he was a gush of wind that crept through their every pore.

Hush! Our Corporal has reached to the door of his secret hideout. He sees about whether there is anyone around, just to ensure that no one knows about it. Then, he pulls out a key hidden behind his oily bangs, and sticks it inside the lock of the entrance. With a click, the door is unlocked, and Levi quickly pulls out his key, then swooshes inside before anyone notices, and hastily but gently closes the door.

He puts the key back into his hair and takes out a box of matches from under his neck scarf. He takes out a match from the box and flicks the match alight. He then moves toward a small wooden table that is seen to have an oil lamp on it. He kindles the oil lamp and flings out the match fire.

The room lights up and everything can finally be seen clearly. It was a warm little room. Despite the room had no windows, it still had a small opening (that was plugged in the day) on the ceiling that allowed ventilation. If you stand from Levi's position, which is just in front of the small wooden table in the middle of the room, you'll see a humble fireplace further in front of you; on your right a small bookshelf and a ton of cleaning appliances and tools, and on your near left a lonely wooden chair and a simple broom. Of course, the room was spotlessly clean as the Corporal would clean the room every single day. So, as usual, after the Corporal lit the lamp, he would start checking the room for dust, unplug the opening through the ceiling, then comfortably sit on his wooden chair and wait for orders.

Ah! It seems that I have forgotten to describe his lovely wooden table. He had a wireless, vintage-looking telephone on his table, as well as his cute little lamp.

I see that the Corporal has finished his daily duties, and now, he is sitting on his chair, polishing his blade while waiting for orders. Just as he was going to clean the other blade, his telephone rang.

RING! RING!

The Corporal quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Levi Cleaning Company, how can I hel-"

"HELLO YOU LITTLE CLEANING MIDGET, IT'S ME THE AWESOME PRUSSIA AND I'M ORDERING YOU CLEA-"

BLING! Went the phone as the Corporal violently banged it back it to where it was.

"People with big-ass egos." scoffed the Corporal.

It wasn't until a while later until the phone rang again.

The Corporal once again picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Levi Cleaning Company, how can I help you?"

"Hello, did my brother just call you?"

"Huh?"

"Prussia."

"Are you asking for cleaning service?"

"Originally, but- HEY! Listen to me for a moment!"

Levi leaned toward the table as if he was interested in the conversation between the brothers. This wasn't anything to modern time people, but to Levi, whose job was only basically doing paperwork, killing titans and upgrading his skills, this was way better than cable television, or YouTube videos.

"Prussia, why did you hire someone for cleaning?"

"Because our maids aren't cleaning effectively enough! So I fired our maids and hired this guy!"

"But we can do everything alone! If the maids…I don't care how you got maids! If the maids aren't good cleaners, then you should do the cleaning yourself! Then the quality can be ensured!"

"…"

Then the phone went on hold.

Levi raised a brow. Ah, so the one who called him was called Prussia. He was rather surprised about why the people were named after countries though. But never mind. He wanted to know what the brothers were up to now.

BEEP!

"Sorry, but that was my brother there, and now you ought to listen to me, the Awesome Prussia, and you don't cut dat line ever again!"

"I shall." And Levi jerked his phone hand.

"Wait!" Prussia screamed.

Levi, annoyed, scoffed at Prussia. He placed the phone back close to his ear. "Fast. And don't call me midget or when I get to your so-called awesome house I'll cut your head off clean."

"…"

Prussia growled. "Whatever. You see, my most awesome house of mine needs cleaning…"

"Because your maids aren't good cleaners I heard?"

"UGH! HOW DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Because I eavesdropped you guys."

"What?! You dare come by our plan for the most awesome better future?"

Levi facepalmed. "Just get down with the cleaning business. Other people need me."

Prussia, at least still mature enough to know that he was talking to the boss of a company, pulled out a rather pissed off face and began talking to the Corporal.

"You see, my house has many imperfections. Firstly, my windows and mirrors aren't clean enough and I ensure that my awesome reflection can be seen though it. Secondly, I ought to have the stoves cleaned so that cooking can be more effective. Thirdly, our beer glasses are ought to be wiped squeaky clean and they need to sparkle with the beauty of bleach-kissed cleanliness. Moreover, every single scrap on the floor needs to be exterminated and plus, also needs to shine with the most ultimate glory the human eye can possibly see. Our carpets are to be vacuumed and not a speck of dust should be found-"

The Corporal, who was tolerant enough to listen to Prussia's every single demand, thought the deeds impossible.

"-And finally, we need everything in perfect order we need you to do them all in a day!"

Levi wrinkled his brows.

"I only have a night's time, Mr. Prussia."

"Alright then! How about in a night's time then?"

Levi was fast…only in combat. But cleaning?

"Mr Prussia, you ought to know that cleaning needs care and compassion and thus it is a rather delicate job. It cannot be rushed or results are indesirable."

"That's right!" said his brother.

"Germany! You don't disturb my conversation with the cleaning company!"

Ahh. So Prussia's brother was called Germany…rather strange indeed. Were people at Mr. Prussia's universe all named after countries? But Levi put that question aside and focused on the job.

Prussia gave out an evil laugh. "You see, if you help us clean our house, then your rewards are great!"

"I need no rewards." replied the Corporal boringly.

"BECOME ONE WITH PRUSSIA."

The Corporal froze.

"NO." said the Corporal.

"DOMINATE THE UNIVERSE WITH US."

"What do mean about 'us'? There's no such thing as 'us'."

"YOU DARE OPPOSE THE AWESOME ME? ME THE AWESOME PRUSSIA?!"

"You let your ego run off and I'll decapitate you."

"YOU DARE! YOU DARE! YOU DARE? YO-"

CHING! The Corporal laid down his phone. Ah. Peace and silence at last. No more annoyance from Prussia.

"What a person with a big ego." the Corporal said to himself. "Crazy too. Ought to be burnt at the stake or executed by other means."

Perhaps feed Mr. Big-Ego to the titans and see whether the titans would chew him into bits? Yep. Entertaining indeed. Levi at the thought of this smiled.

"He would screaming himself as the great awesome Prussia then get nibbled to bits by those abominable guys.

And somehow, the Corporal finally found a new appreciation for titans.

* * *

**So what do you think? I've honestly never seen Hetalia in my life and I've got a glimpse of Prussia and Germany on Wiki and Youtube. Prussia to me is like "EVERYBODY KNEEL DOWN AND BOW TO ME I'M DA NAZI." or just...a Nazi. And Germany's like this neurotic perfectionist that needs every single thing to be perfect LOL. I do admit that they're kinda OOC and I apologize for that and so make sure it's a char I know so far (Don't worry I know a whole load of chars. Not just the ones from MFB) until I say it's okay to enter others. But anyways, R&R!**

**Pandaa out.**


End file.
